Your Smile
by AlmostNotReallyKawaii
Summary: Everyone's at the campfire celebrating, but Nico's just not feeling it. And of course, who else would decide to come and bug him except Jason freakin' Grace. Jasico fluff


Nico Di Angelo sat on the shoreline, looking out onto the murky New York water. Everyone was at the campfire celebrating, but Nico wasn't really feeling up to it. He supposed it wasn't his best idea to sit by the _water_ to make him feel _better_. Especially seeing as Percy and Annabeth had disappeared from the Campfire even before Nico had left.

His stomach churned. He didn't want to do anything at the moment except for return to his cabin and curl up in the dark covers. But Dionysus had forced all the campers to stay up until at least 9:30. Weirdly enough, he thought that they "deserved some fun" after their "long and difficult journey." Nico had no idea what had gotten into Dionysus, but he didn't really care. Thinking about Percy and Annabeth, wherever they were, made that sick feeling return to his stomach.

Suddenly, Nico heard a shuffle behind him. Whipping his head around, he looked down the shoreline, but no one was there. Turning his head around slowly and suspiciously, he was about to wrap his arms around his knees again when-

"Boo!"

"AAARGH!"

Jason Grace plopped out of the sky into the sand in front of Nico.

"Sorry, I couldn't help scaring you there for a sec," Jason said sheepishly.

"You didn't scare me, I was just...startled. Whatever. What are you even doing here?" Nico avoided eye contact with the son of Jupiter.

"I was just wondering where you went. You know, the campfire isn't the same without you there," Jason said amicably, looking intently at Nico.

Flushing, Nico snapped, "You don't have to pretend that you want me there. I get it. I'm the son of Hades. Anyways, it's not like I particularly _want_ to be there." Jason looked at him quietly for a moment.

"I'm not pretending. I really do want you there. You're a cool kid, Nico. Don't ever let anyone else make you think otherwise."

"Whatever. Just go back to Piper," Nico snapped as the dark skies masked his deeper flush.

"Piper's, uhh, well we- uh," Jason's words faltered for a moment, causing Nico to look up concernedly.

"A-are you guys okay?" Nico asked quietly.

"Yeah, we're just...not okay together. We're okay by ourselves," Jason replied, looking out at the sea. Turning back to Nico, he smiled, "Thanks for asking."

Whipping his head back, Nico mumbled, "It's not like I care or anything."

Smiling, Jason scooted closer to Nico. "You know, if you want to talk to me about anything, I'm an open book. I promise you that you can trust me."

Glancing away, Nico mumbled something that Jason could't quite hear.

"Hm? Didn't catch that."

"Thanks for being nice to me or whatever. It means a lot," Nico muttered while flushing red.

"No problem. Anything for you, Nico," Jason said, a cheesy grin on his face.

Looking up at Jason, Nico couldn't help but smile. Jason was such a genuinely nice guy, it was bizarre. Not to mention that he was rather handsome, but not in the dorky way that Percy was. Jason exuded...strength, confidence and comfort. And looking at him now, Nico couldn't help but lean forward a bit and-

Catching himself, Nico leaned back and looked quietly at the ocean. Though his body was silent and unmoving, his mind was running a mile a minute. _What was I just about to do? What the hell was I thinking? There's no way in hell Jason would be interested in me! He's just a nice guy! He's probably not even interested in guys in the first place. And why do I even care? I like Percy don't __I?_

After thinking about it for a second, though, Nico realized that the ache that he once felt whenever he thought of Percy was gone. No more ache in his chest, none at all. And when he glanced back at Jason, something fluttered in his stomach that had nothing to do with the sick feeling he had a while ago. _Fuck this_, Nico thought. _It's about time I took a chance_.

And with that, he leaned over and pressed a kiss to Jason's cheek.

Now it was Jason's turn to blush. Flushing red, Jason snapped his head towards Nico and looked at him incredulously.

"Wh-what was that for!?"

Nico shrugged.

"Hm. I dunno. Whatever, I guess."

Jason was quiet for a moment. Nico continued to look out at the ocean. He was trying really hard not to just get up and run away when-

Suddenly a pair of lips were pressing against his cheek. Quickly turning to look at Jason, Nico saw a huge grin and a slightly flushed face.

"What was _that_ for?" Nico retorted as Jason had a minute ago.

"Hm. I dunno. Whatever, I guess," Jason replied, smirking. Before Nico had a chance to respond, Jason continued.

"Whatever you want it to be," he said, and smiled.

* * *

**(A/N): Hey everyone! Okay this just came out of no where I was replying to a PJO themed ask and it said drabble and then this came out.**

**Enjoy! Rate and review please? Also tell me if I should do more PJO stuff! :D**


End file.
